A Prince's Job
by keeyoOt
Summary: AU. She's dreamed of her own typical fairy tail: Being swept off her feet by Prince Charming, & live happily ever after. Too bad she hates rich people, thanks to her pride! Who would've thought SHE'D be the one to sweep the Prince off HIS feet? LxN


**A Prince's Job.**

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing... but really. o.O This is set in the older days... but with a modern feel, i guess. :)

_Rated T_ - for language.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh no. Not another one of those days...,<em>

"Ah! O-oh my goodness!" a petite voice squeaked nearby.

Icy blue orbs glared at the red wine trail down her tattered dress_. _A very dark aura hovered above her, though the audience couldn't see. The taller, very well presented man before her snickered cleverly, holding his chin high.

_He must not value his teeth._ Dark, very violent thoughts ran through this young woman's mind as she studied this man before her. A disgusted expression crossed her face when she studied him. His hair was slicked back like every other _snobby _aristocrat she's come across, and he had that perfect mustache that curled at the tips. His perfect teeth lined nicely, ready to be knocked out - one by one.

"Look what you made me do, peasant!" a sinister smirk spread across his wretched, old-looking face. She knew he did it on purpose, and he was going to make that clear for her younger sister, and everyone else know that.

"Are you going to apologise?" the elder version of the young woman who had served the man hissed, earning a very disgusted look from all four men, and seven women before her. The man glared at her,

"I do believe _she _is the one at fault here. _I _deserve an apology." he stated. A soft round of chuckles emitted from the group of stuck-ups and a sigh escaped her lips.

"From what I can see, _sir, _is that you're not the one covered in _shit_. Now I believe you owe _her_ an apology" she hissed, only receiving deadly glares after the usage of the 's' word.

"How DARE you talk to your superiors that way!" he bellowed, gripping her arm with intended strength. What enraged him most was the impassive expression she held, as if she wasn't afraid of him whatsoever. Instead a smirk spread across her face from ear to ear.

"N-no, Lightning, stop!" the younger girl cried, pulling the said girl away from the steaming man before her and bowed. "I-I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, sir" she apologised and ushered the woman away before she caused anymore trouble.

"So you SHOULD be, peasants" he exclaimed loud and clear for them both to hear, but she thanked her lucky stars that they had made it close to the maid's room as possible.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Serah? That asshole purposely pushed into you so, and you apologised?" she hissed, crossing her arms. "You should have let me knocked at least four of his teeth out. I would have been satisfied with that," she hissed, and the younger girl before her giggled.

"Oh sis, you worry too much. It's our duty to serve them, remember? That's what we signed up for, right?" Lightning frowned, refusing to agree with what her sister had stated.

It was true, they had signed up to serve these rich bastards in order to pay the bills and put food in the cupboards... but she didn't think that it'll be _this _frustrating to begin with.

"I hate those spoiled brats. They're so up themselves" she hissed. Serah smiled, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Don't worry sis. I'm sure there's nicer people like them out there. You just got to actually look for them. They're hard to find, yes, but they're there." she assured. Lightning grimaced at her cheesy words. Whenever she said stuff like that, it _always _lead to one thing in particular...

_The Prince_.

"Oh, I hear he's so kind. He's very shy too, although he looks extremely brooding. He sounds so dreamy...," Lightning rolled her eyes at every word she said, making her twitch. Every time she brought him up, she had to sit through her whole rant about how wonderful and caring this city's Prince is. It frustrated her, to be honest...

But everyone has their moments.

In all honesty, she had dreamed of meeting this Prince everyone keeps talking about. He's said to be gorgeous, and have a face carved by angels. His voice is as soft as angel's wings flapping through the Heaven's skies, though it can sound to sexy and husky at the same time. His smile is captivating, and his body; perfect. Everything is perfect about him.

What captivated her most was the personality of the prince, every single citizen in this city talks about.

He was definitely fair and kind in his own way. He's not one to speak too much, but he shows his feelings through actions. He treated EVERYONE with respect. He sounded like the perfect fairy tail prince she used to read in her favourite stories when she was eight, reading it to her four year old sister, Serah. That was fourteen years ago... It was time for her to GROW UP!

Lightning inwardly sighed, catching herself drool a bit. She instantly shook her head, ridding those irrelevant thoughts immediately. She hated drifting into la-la land.

"Oh how I wish to meet him someday... Oh! And I was told everyone in that palace is beautiful too. The guards, the maids, the butlers... Even the coachmen and their horses" she added brightly. Lightning sighed, waving her hand back and fourth. "Yeah, yeah... Until you actually get the chance to see them, then you can say that," she huffed, until both were startled by a loud bell. It is officially midnight, and their shift is over. A relieved sigh escaped Lightning's lips as she looked at the drooling Serah. A scowl crossed her face and her right eye twitched.

"Seriously? Serah, snap out of it, woman." she hissed, snapping her finger just above her nose. Serah giggled and gathered her stuff.

* * *

><p>"Jihl is such a <em>bitch<em>" Lightning hissed, whispering the last word to herself in particular. It didn't matter, seeing that Serah heard loud and clear and slapped her arm.

"Don't say that, Sis. She gave us money for doing our job" Lightning glared at her.

"She deducted 1000 gil from our earnings. We only get 200 gil each." she frowned. Serah giggled, "If we put it together, we have 400 gil. It's enough to buy a weeks worth of bread and an apple each" she grinned cheerfully. Lightning sighed, so irritated with how laid back Serah was.

She was happy with what she had too, but she wanted the best for Serah... she just couldn't provide it for her. No matter how hard she tried, she would always slink to the bottom and get the worst outcome.

Serah smiled, but something interrupted their comfortable silence while walking through the dark alleyway.

"What's that sound?" she questioned, looking around. Lightning furrowed her brows, trying to figure it out herself, too.

"It sounds like... A horse? Huh- SERAH, LOOK OUT!" Before Lightning could yank Serah away safely, Serah was bowled over by a large stallion.

"Ah! M-my ankle!" she cried, tenderly touching her twisted ankle. "Serah! Are you okay?" Lightning ran to her side, searching everywhere on her body. It was hard to see anything in the dark alleyway. Only the moonlight gave off just enough light to see a small graze on Serah's knees and her slightly swollen ankle.

"That bastard!" Lightning snapped, turning back to see that the same stallion was trotting back and it sounded as if someone had just umped down from its back.

"I didn't see you there, I'm sorry" it was obviously a male. His rich, soothing baritone voice put ease to both women, but Lightning instantly snapped out of her thoughts. "What kind of apology is that, huh? She's grazed her knee and hurt her ankle, thanks to you!" she snapped, standing as tall as she could to the head taller male clad in a black trench coat and wore a hood.

"I said I was sorry. Here, let me make it up to you" he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pouch filled with coins. "This is all I have, I'm sorry" he held it out for Lightning to take, but she slapped his hand away. "All you pathetic aristocrats are the same! Do you think money will fix what you've done?" she growled.

It was silent for a moment, until the man chuckled. "Uh... in this case, yes. She's hurt her ankle, and she needs to get it checked. This money will be of some help on my behalf." he richly explained. Lightning was just about to retort, but she found no words to say. She was, what you would call, PWND!

"Once again, I'm sorry, miss. I must be on my way" he bowed toward them both with a strange style and saddled his horse and rode off into the night. Lightning glared at him until he vanished.

"Geez, sis. You should learn when to shut your mouth"

"Shut up, Serah. You can find your _own _way home." she hissed and left the crippled girl in the middle of the alleyway.

"Lightning? Lightning, you don't mean that, do you?"

* * *

><p><em>She has no manners whatsoever! <em>The black hooded rider thought bitterly to himself, glaring into the far distance. His eyes caught the radiant palace only a kilometer away. A scowl crossed his face, as he pulled on his reigns.

_Everywhere I go, it's always in my sight._.. he sighed and looked down at his black stallion, stroking the side of its thick neck. A smile graced his olive features and sighed.

"THERE HE IS!" metal clashed against each other and horses gathered and surrounded him. His once peaceful smile contorted back into a scowl, looking at the royal guards.

"Oh, yipee..." he murmured sarcastically while giving each guard, personally, a hard glare.

"Your father is enraged with your behavior, Prince Noctis! He demands an audience with you immediately,"

"Yeah, yeah... Like I care,"

* * *

><p>Yup! I've done it. The first chapter. I think I'm going to make this a short chapter story? 10 chapters long. I just figured what the heck, and make another Noctis x Lightning story. I was watching Cinderella 3 and I just thought about making a story about Kingdoms and such hahaha. I hope you enjoyed it if you're interested.<p>

Well, until next time.


End file.
